


Buzz Buzz

by AKABess



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Other, Post -Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: Shallan finds a new kind of fabrial





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble that came to me while writing another story I hope to have posted soon-ish. Apparently all I can write is porn or the suggestion of porn. Ah well. It was fun.

For my ex husband - fuck you for still being in my brain

.....

Shallan was rummaging around the bedroom she shared with Adolin,  when Pattern began buzzing in excitement. 

"Shallan, " he said from where he'd manifested as a slightly raised design in the stone of the wall next to their bed.  "There is a pattern here! "

Shallan examined the strata of the stone and replied,  "yes,  there's a swirl of crystal right underneath you. "

"Hmmm.... truth,  but also lie, " the Cryptic responded. Then,  with a quiet click,  a small drawer slid directly from the wall. Inside was this fabrial. 

Shallan chose to ignore the implications of yet more hidden drawers in the tower for the time being,  so she could tinker with this new fabrial. 

She examined the small fabrial in her hand. It was deceptively simple,  no more than a smallish stone with a simple setting intended for a sphere attached to it. She didn't know what it was supposed to do. 

She turned the device over in her hands once again and sighed. She was no artifabrian, to determine the purpose of a device merely by examination.

With full knowledge of just how bad an idea it was,  she removed a diamond broam from the pouch of spheres she always kept with her. 

"Here goes nothing." She held her breath as she fit the sphere into the intended housing and watched for any reaction. The light in the sphere dimmed for a moment and then returned to its original state. No explosion,  no heat or cold.  In fact,  there was no apparent change at all. 

She tossed the thing back onto the table with a noise of frustration. She should have just taken the thing to Navani when she'd found it. But a part of her wanted to know first what it did. 

With a resigned sigh,  Shallan pushed back from the chair and stood to pace the room while she thought of the next step. She should just take the sphere out of the thing ands take it to Navani,  or maybe Queen Jasnah. That would begin a whole new flurry of action in Urithiru, as everyone available was set to discovering new hidden compartments that may contain information or technology to help them win this war. 

But then her room would be disturbed for-

Shallan's thoughts were interrupted when the fabrial on the table began vibrating violently. It was shaking so hard it was moving across the tabletop. She gaped in shock as it traveled like a thing possessed. The motion stopped abruptly when Pattern slid out of it and onto the table top. 

"This device is curious,  Shallan, " he said with his odd buzzing voice. "Did you know there is a gemstone within? "

"No,  i did not, " Shallan said,  suddenly enthralled with the device once more.  "Pattern, can you do that again? "

Without speaking,  the spren once again slid onto the surface of the device. It began vibrating again. 

A wild idea came to Shallan,  and she blushed furiously. But what kind of scholar would she be if she didn't test this new device in every way she could think of? 

"Can you change the speed?"

Pattern buzzed,  his noise barely audible above the sound of the device rattling against the table,  but then it began vibrating at a lower frequency. 

Pattern was apparently delighted,  because he began vibrating a pattern with the device. 

Shallan picked it back up,  the sound muffling in her hand. With a small smile,  she took the fabrial back to her room. No,  she wouldn't be telling anyone about it any time soon.  Except maybe Adolin. She was positive they could find all KINDS of ways to test its uses...


End file.
